Ashes to Ashes
by ImaginaryPoet1918
Summary: Dad was always the dreamer and the promise keeper.


**New Quckie, got the idea off reading a story in class.**

* * *

Ashes to Ashes

I sat by the cold foggy window, I had wiped my hand numerous against to glass so I could see through it. Maggie walked from the kitchen and blocked my view from the window with a plate of frosted oatmeal cookies. I pushed her and the plate of cookies aside and away from my block of view, "Not hungry." I mumbled and kept my eyes glued to the window. Maggie sighed and pushed my legs aside so she can sit next to me.

She placed the cookies in between the both of us. "He's not coming you know." She wiped her sleeve against the window so she could look through it too. "Don't say that." My eyes staying glued to the glass as I watched different cars go by.

She took a cookie and bit it, "Your favorite, just came out the oven." She smiled and took another bit. I almost looked her way but I knew what I was waiting for was more important. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" I groaned and rubbed my tired eyes.

Maggie grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her line of vision. "You've been looking out that window since we came home from school, its 9:37 and I'm telling you he won't come." She said slowly as if I won't understand unless she spoke it to me that way.

"He will come because he promised." I glared and pushed her aside and got up from the window seat, cookies long forgotten.

"Don't keep telling yourself that-"

"He will! Now go upstairs or just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled. The house was dead silent and only the ticking of the clock on the wall and the cars moving outside the house was heard.

We glared at each other for a couple minutes until the front door opened. My faced brightened up, "Dad! I-" I almost cried as it was mom who opened the front door. She was holding a bag of groceries in one hand and a key in the other. "Help me with the groceries Edward." She didn't even glance at me before she headed into the kitchen. I looked at Maggie's solemn face and I shot upstairs , wiping tears away with my sleeve as I ran. "Edward!" I heard Maggie yell after me.

When I closed my door I collapsed on my bed, I couldn't take it anymore. I just sat there and cried, ignoring the calls from Maggie and My mother.

I huffed and puffed as the realization came to me.

It was Saturday morning and I was lying down with a book as Maggie rested her head on my lap while searching through channels.

I coughed in my hand really hard, dropping the book from my hands. Maggie patted my back until I stopped coughing and was reduced to heavy wheezes. "Coming down with something?" She asked and rubbed my back.

"I guess, my throats so sore." I rasped as I clutched my throat. Her eyes had shown concern, "Want me to make you some sunshine jen?" She suggested. I nodded not wanting to speak anymore.

I relaxed on the couch picked up my book from the floor with some difficulties. When Maggie came back with the jen I was almost half asleep. "Before you take a nap drink it." She said and handed me the glass. I took it in one shot and moaned. When Dad showed us how to make jen for the common sore throat I almost made it every day since then, until I started passing out in the middle of school.

Handing Maggie back the glass I snuggled into the sofa. When Maggie came back I opened the cover, inviting her in. "Sissy come lay by me." I said in a baby voice. She chuckled and made herself comfortable in my arms as I wrapped an arm around her torso.

We both laid there until our breaths evened out and we both went into a deep sleep.

My eyes snapped open to screams of distress, "He doesn't want to see you, you piece of shit!" I heard my mother scream.

"Mom please stop." I heard Maggie's voice as I just realized she wasn't in my arms anymore.

"Just let me see him, I have something-"

"He doesn't want to see you, didn't he make that clear for you on the phone a couple days ago!" My mom yelled again.

"Momma!" I hissed as I got up off the couch as raced to the front door.

"Edward! Edward I'm so sorry-"

"I know dad." I cut him off. He held his arms out and I almost jumped into them. "Ya know I love ya, don't ya." Dads accent beckoning me closer.

It took all I had to push down the want, to feel protected and loved. Something thing my mother or Maggie could ever give me. The pain hurt, it hurt a lot. Knowing that my father doesn't even live with us anymore, that he couldn't even spare his own time to spend with his son. The one he only can see every Friday or if my mom was in a good mood, every other dad and maybe even a sleepover. Which was a rare occurrence.

Pain and sorrow shown in his eyes as his arms fell to his side. "Quincy boy, ah lad I'm sorrey." He mumbled. "I'll be leaving now." He continued and took something out of his pocket. "Something for your birthday lad, coming up if ya don't want to see me." He smiled. I looked at him confused and then realization hit me. My birthday was coming up next week and I was officially going to become 15. I took it from is hands and looked carefully at the wrapping. The package was small but knowing it came from dad, it had to be something great.

He looked toward Maggie who scowled at him, "I don't want or NEED anything from you!" She hissed and turned and ran up the stairs. "Leave." My mother pointed a warning finger in his face and went upstairs after Maggie.

It was just me and him, "Are you still coming?" I asked softly, wondering if he heard it or not. "What lad?"

"Are. You. Coming next Friday for my birthday?" I asked again.

A twinge of hope flashed in his eyes, "Of course." He chuckled softly. I grounded the heel of my foot into the carpet, "I'd like to know where you would take me." I smiled innocently. "It'll be fun Quincy but why don't ya ask yer mother about coming to my place for the weekend." He said with a little difficulty. My face lit up, "Sure, but it's also Mags birthday and you know she likes us together but I'll do whatever I can." I chuckled.

Dad came up in front of me and pulled me into a warm hug. I sighed in his arms, feeling protected and loved. Nothing could take me here.

Dad's coat smells of cigarettes and beer, but it was his natural scent. "I'll even beg ya mother on my hands and knees if I can see the both of ya."

I smiled into his neck, "Course." I said softly. We hugged each other tighter, "Promise?"My voice broke.

He pulled me back a little and stared me hard in the eyes, "Promise." He mumbled.

I don't know why but that promise made me feel happiness, all my pain and sadness forgotten. Dad was a dreamer. He always kept his promises, but after leaving broken promises I was starting to doubt him a little. I knew dad couldn't dream of breaking this promise, we meant too much to him. Maggie couldn't see but I did.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Didn't I tell ya drugged ass to leave?" Mommas voice yelled. Something was thrown at dad's shoulder. It was her old slipper.

"I better leave now Quincy." He let me go and walked to the front door. "And I'll be keeping that promise to ya now." He said over his shoulder and walked out into the cold winter night.

Somewhere in the back of my head I knew he was going to stay true to that promise.

* * *

**Hope it was as good for you as it was good for me.**

**Seya later**


End file.
